


Strangers with Candy

by shinysylver



Series: Mating Games 2014 [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Chris and Derek met it wasn't about hate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strangers with Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Meet Cutes! bonus challenge at Mating Games.

"Chris?" Derek touched Chris on the arm to get his attention.

"What?" Chris gave himself a mental shake. It wasn't like him to be so distracted in public—years of training meant he was always on high alert—but he trusted Derek to have his back and that was making him sloppy. 

"The list? What's next?" Derek prompted and Chris realized that Derek had already asked him the same thing several times. 

"Oh." Chris glanced down at their shopping list. "Paper plates."

He wasn't sure how he'd gotten roped into helping Derek throw a barbecue for the pack. Well that wasn't true, it probably involved blowjobs. They were his kryptonite. 

Derek didn't move the cart, instead he studied Chris. "What's on your mind?"

Chris sighed. This was the first time that he and Derek had done something as mundane as grocery shopping together and it was bringing up his nearly forgotten memories of the first time that he'd ever seen Derek. Chris was sure that Derek didn't remember the first time that they'd met. He probably thought that it involved broken car windows and not so subtle threats, but that was the second time. The first time Chris had found a lost little boy in the candy aisle of the grocery store.

"I was just remembering."

That was a loaded statement for men like Chris and Derek. They'd both suffered so much that remembering was generally frowned on, so Derek responded more gently than he needed to. He stepped closer to Chris and lowered his voice to be soft and encouraging. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's not like that." Chris gave Derek reassuring smile. "You probably don't remember it, but we actually met in this grocery store. When my family was in Beacon Hills the first time I was in charge of the grocery shopping." Chris' smile wavered when he remembered that on the day in question he'd been shopping for diapers and baby food. He pushed that thought aside—locking it tightly away—and forced himself to keep smiling. "It was mostly to keep me out of the way, I think. Anyway, one day I came across a little boy who was crying because he couldn't find his uncle."

Derek's eyes widened. "That was you! But you bought me a candy bar and let me use your cell phone."

Chris knew why Derek was surprised. "I didn't know who you were until later. But, I'd like to think that wouldn't have mattered when confronted with a crying ten year old."

Derek touched the back of Chris' hand reassuringly, before moving the cart toward the paper plates. "You know, Peter got into so much trouble for that. My mom was pissed that he'd just left me there."

Chris had a lot of things that he wanted to say about Peter's sins against his family, but he held his tongue. Derek rarely shared anything about his family and Chris didn't want to ruin it by reminding him of all the things that came later. "Why did he?"

Derek shook his head, almost fondly. "He was a teenager, a stupid teenager. I think he'd gotten distracted by some friends from school." He tilted his head and gave Chris a considering look. "You would have been what? Twenty-five?"

Chris covered his face with one hand. "Please don't remind me how much older I am than you."

"You were the one talking about giving candy to strange children." Derek smirked. "Is this a bad time to remind you about the blowjob I gave you this morning?"

Chris repressed a shudder and glared at Derek. Derek liked to tease him about how old he was, but this was a step too far—many steps too far. "Thank you for ruining that innocent memory." Chris paused. "And the not so innocent memory from this morning too."

Derek laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Seriously, I'm glad you told me. With our history, it's nice to know that the first time we met wasn't about hate."

"Yeah." Chris agreed. "Yeah it is."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
